


Day 9: Against The Wall

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [9]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 day smut challenge, Against the Wall - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Jack, Boys Kissing, Casual Sex, Clubbing, Concerts, From Prompt, Gay Sex, Jack Is An All Time Low Fan, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Alex, club, gig, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Alex had always had a rule about getting involved with fans but there were always exceptions to every rule. Jack just so happened to be that exception.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 17





	Day 9: Against The Wall

Alex had always had a rule about getting involved with fans. It would only get messy and inevitably lead to trouble. It helped that a large proportion of their fans were thirteen-year-old girls but there were always exceptions to every rule. The fan fucking one included.

He'd seen him in the crowd at the show, totally lost in the music. He wasn't there for the band themselves like so many of the people around him. He was there to enjoy the songs and himself, he was there for the experience. Alex had found himself watching him through most of the show.

When they'd reached the club after, he was a little surprised to see him in the middle of the dance floor, drink in hand, clearly not giving a fuck. It was pretty hot. Alex had watched him from the bar, oddly fascinated. As soon as he'd surfaced, in need of a fresh drink, Alex had swooped in. It was pretty obvious the guy- Jack he found out- knew who he was, but he didn't let on, didn't act like a starstruck fangirl. Alex liked that.

It didn't take him long to get Jack pinned up against the wall of the bathroom stall. Longer than usual but still not all that long in the grand scheme of things.

He pressed himself fully against Jack so their bodies were flush. His erection was pressing hard against Jack's as they ground against each other in a heated frenzy. He kissed down Jack's neck, making him moan softly, biting down on his lower lip. "God, you sound so sexy." Alex whispered, hot breath ghosting over the damp skin and making Jack moan more.

His hand slipped up under Jack's shirt as he continued to grind their crotches together, casually tweaking his nipples. "Fu-uck." He choked out making Alex smirk. "Don't worry, we will." Jack would have rolled his eyes if he hadn't been so incredibly distracted by the pleasure burning through his veins.

He pushed Alex back and dropped to his knees, unbuttoning his jeans as fast as he could before pulling them down with his boxer to free his erection. He wasted no time taking him into his mouth, going straight to the base first go. Alex moaned loudly, gripping tightly at Jack's hair as he began to bob his head, pulling off almost completely before swallowing him back down. His tongue lapped at his slit and swirled around him, finding sensitive spots Alex didn't even know he had. All too soon he could feel the heat starting to build in his stomach.

He pulled Jack off and to his feet, kissing him hard as he began to undo his pants. He pulled a condom from his back pocket as Jack toed off his shoes and kicked off his jeans and boxers. He handed it to Jack to put on him as he lifted Jack up by his thighs, pushing him so his back was against the wall.

Jack wrapped his legs around Alex's waist, locking them into position as he gripped onto his shoulders. Alex leant in, connecting their lips as he pushed up into the lad. Jack winced at the burn as he stretched out around Alex's dick. With no lube beyond the slippery condom and no stretching this was not going to be a fun ride at first but neither of them were prepared to waste time correcting the situation.

Once he'd pushed all the way in Alex stilled and began sucking hickeys into Jack's neck to distract him a little from the pain. Once he was ready he gave a small nod for Alex to continue. Alex didn't hold back, thrusting up into Jack at a rapid rate. Jack's head fell back against the wall behind him as his nails dug into Alex's shoulders.

"You like that?" Alex asked as Jack moaned softly, nodding vigorously. His legs tightened further around Alex, allowing him in deeper as his nails dug in harder. Alex groaned softly, loving how much of an effect he was having on the lad.

He fucked up into him harder, using the wall as leverage to help keep him where he wanted him. He adjusted his angle a little and Jack choked out his name. "Oh god! Oh, fuck!" He gasped out. His legs were quivering around Alex and he continued to moan, each noise going straight to Alex's cock and making him shudder. He was close.

Jack released one of Alex's shoulders, beginning to pump his member at an erratic pace. It didn't take him long before he was releasing over his fingers, doing his best to catch the mess rather than have it spread all over their clothes. The tightness of Jack contracting was enough for Alex to release, his hips snapping randomly up into him as he rode out the high.

Alex pulled out and put Jack down before they both ended up leant against the wall for support as they caught their breaths. That was the best fuck Alex had had in a while.

They both cleaned up and redressed before exiting the stall. Alex threw the condom in the trash whilst Jack fixed his hair in the mirror. "It was good meeting you, Jack." Alex said awkwardly. He was never much good at the afterwards bit, small talk was not his strong suit. Jack sent him a cheeky grin. "You too. Maybe I'll see you again next time you're in town." He sent him a wink, which surprised Alex enough to keep him quiet, before heading back out into the club. 


End file.
